villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Disney)
Scar is the main antagonist of Walt Disney's 32nd animated film "The Lion King". He is Mufasa's younger brother who hates him as the ruler of all Pride Rock and uncle of the hero of the film, Simba. It is said that there is no blood relation between Scar and Kovu, who appeared in "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride," so no blood relation would between Kovu and Kiara. However Scar's, most likely "mate," Zira mentions that Scar took Kovu in. Scar is notable for being voiced by Jeremy Irons and animated by Andreas Deja (who also animated Jafar, Alameda Slim, Dr. Frankenollie, and Gaston). Scar is also a villain working with the Heartless in the Square Enix video game, Kingdom Hearts II. Story Before the Lion King According to the novel series, The Lion King: Six New Adventures, Scar's real name is Taka, which is Swahili for "dirt", "trash", or "want". In A Tale of Two Brothers, one of the books in the set, young adult Taka is angry that Mufasa is chosen to be the heir to the throne. He gets even angrier when his father, King Ahadi, breaks his promise to go hunting with him, choosing to solve the drought problems in the Pride Lands instead. Taka wanders off to talk to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed the hyenas, who tell him that if Mufasa were to be made to look like a failure to their father, Ahadi, and the rest of their pride, then he, Taka, will look good in comparison and take the throne. Taka then tricks his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo named Boma is refusing to share the water. The Pridelands are in a terrible drought and any water there is precious. Mufasa begins reasoning with Boma, when Taka roars and says that Boma must move by order of the Lion King, or Mufasa will face Boma in combat. Boma charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes to safety with Rafiki, but Boma says that his herd will get Taka. Mufasa runs back to find Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. The largest of the buffaloes slashes Taka with his horns, knocking him unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes ready themselves to attack again. Before they can do so, however, Ahadi appears with a large herd of animals. The herd surrounds the buffaloes and ends the fight. Later on, Rafiki examines Taka and finds a deep cut on his left eye, which will never fully heal. Taka then requests that he be called "Scar" from now on, as a reminder of how he foolishly allowed his anger to rule him. ''The Lion King In the first movie, Scar is first seen after the presentation of his nephew Simba, where he's confronted by Mufasa. After a brief argument between the two, Scar leaves. He later tricks Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard so that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed will eat him, thus putting his plan into action; but before Shenzi, Banzai and Ed can close in and kill them, Simba and his friend Nala are saved by Mufasa, who scares off the hyenas. It's then shown that Scar watched the whole thing on top and he's angry that his plan had failed. Scar then sets another trap for Simba by having him stay inside a canyon while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed chase wildebeests into the canyon, causing a stampede; but once again, Simba's saved by Mufasa; but this time, Mufasa's injured and he winds up hanging onto the edge of a cliff. He looks up to see Scar and he asks for his help, but Scar grabs his brother by his paws with his claws (thus making Mufasa let out a roar of pain) and he whispers to him, "Long live the King!" (which makes Mufasa realize that his own brother has turned on him), and then he throws him off the edge of the cliff to his death. Being that Simba didn't see his uncle's action of throwing Mufasa, Scar's able to make Simba think that Mufasa's death was ''his fault, and he tells him to run away and never return. The minute Simba is out of sight, Scar orders Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill him; but unknown to Scar, Simba escapes. Believing Simba to be dead, Scar takes over the throne to the Pride Lands and he lets the hyenas take over. Many years later, Simba (who's now an adult) is talked into going back to Pride Rock to face Scar, by his future mate Nala (who's also an adult now), Rafiki, and Mufasa's ghost. Simba confronts Scar after he whacks his mom Sarabi; but when Scar accuses Simba of killing Mufasa in front of everyone, Simba's backed into the edge of a cliff and he nearly falls off; but as he's about to throw Simba off, Scar reveals to him that he was the one who killed Mufasa by whispering in his ear. Hearing this, a devastated Simba jumps back up and pins his uncle down; then he makes him tell everyone who's actually to blame for Mufasa's death, and Scar shouts out that he killed Mufasa (so that everyone can hear him {which was what Simba told him}). After a fierce battle with the hyenas, Simba corners Scar at the top of Pride Rock and Scar pleads for his life, blaming his evil plot on the hyenas not knowing that Shenzi Banzai and Ed are listening,finally realising Scar's true nature they angrily back away. Instead of killing Scar, Simba tells him to leave and never return (the same words that Scar said to Simba when he was little). But Scar, who's now turned on Simba, throws some burning ashes into Simba's eyes as he pretends to leave and the two engage in a final battle. With Scar overcoming his foe, Simba is knocked onto his back; but as Scar jumps through the flames to attack and kill his nephew, Simba quickly uses his hindlegs to send Scar flying over the side of Pride Rock. Scar however survives the fall and as he struggles to his feet,the hyenas arrive.Scar greets his "friends" in a pleasing matter but they make it clear to Scar that they are no longer his friends and are determined to get revenge on Scar,for betraying them.The hyenas then begin surrounding Scar with wide grins, Scar pleads for his life and attemps to explain himself, but the hyenas don't trust him (or like him anymore) and they close in leap on Scar and rib him to shredds as flames engulfs them all. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Aside from being mentioned several times, Scar has two cameo appearances in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. The first is when Simba has a dream about Scar betraying Mufasa, but then Scar changes into Kovu. The second is when Kovu looks into a water hole at one point his reflection changes to that of Scar. The Lion King 1/2 Scar makes a few brief appearences in The Lion King 1/2, being that it takes place during the first film, but shows the view points of Timon and Pumbaa. Scar's first appearance is when Simba is chasing him across the edge of Pride rock, his last appearence is when he is witnessed tumbling over the edge of the cliff and Pumbaa mentions his name by saying "I think Scar down and out." Appearance Scar appeares as a some what skinny, redish-brown fured, lion with a coal black mane, some small fur on his chin to simulate a small goatee, and emerald green eyes with a small Scar on his left eye. Personality Scar was a cunning, manipulative, and somewhat narcissistic lion, with extreme knowledge and a charismatic way of looking at things. However even with his evil and deceiving ways he is still very cowerdly and prefers to run rather than fight, though if cornered Scar has shown the ability to hold his own as seen in his fight with Simba. Scar is filled with hate and disgust for his brother and nephew and most likely everybody against him, he does not care much about the hyenas and seems to view them more as tools and weapons to use for his own benefit, which ultimately resulted in his death when he tried to blame Mufasa's death on them. Trivia *Scar is very similar to Claudius from the Shakespearean play Hamlet; both are the uncle of the main character, and both kill their brother, the main character's father, in order to rule over a land originally ruled over by said brother. *Scar is also similar to Adolf Hitler, the scene where Scar is over looking his hyena army mimics the scene where Hitler over looks his army and streches out his hand over them. *Interestingly enough though Scar is not present most of the time in the sequel and prequel films he still has an important part to play in their stories. *Despite the fact that Timon and Pumbaa are his enemies, they never interact with each other. *In an early script for The Lion King, Scar was a rogue lion who wasn't related to Mufasa. Category [[Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cowards Category:Animal Villains Category:Traitor Category:Dictator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Lions Category:Final Boss Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Usurper Category:Magnificient Bastards Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Siblings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Predator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Revived Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Blackmailers